Quid pro quo
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: —Algún día me gustaría recibir una retribución por todos esos cuidados. —Oh, sí, te lo pagaré algún día. ¡Con intereses!


Disclaimer: Los juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Una pequeña orientación, cronológicamente el fic está situado justo después del accidente de Boggs (basado en el libro), cuando entran en el primer apartamento.

* * *

—Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el baño.

Leeg 1 se reacomoda el brazo de Messalla —que sigue algo mareado y no muy espabilado— sobre los hombros y ayuda a Cressida a llevarlo hasta allí, cargando el peso de su cuerpo entre las dos por el pasillo. Encuentran el baño y acomodan al chico sobre la tapa dorada del inodoro púrpura. Con un murmullo rápido la soldado se marcha a inspeccionar el apartamento junto a los demás.

Cressida mete la toalla del lavamanos bajo el grifo y la humedece con agua fría. Vuelve junto a Messalla, hace que se incline sobre sus rodillas y se la coloca en la nuca para combatir el mareo. Se pone en cuchillas para quedar a la altura del muchacho, aunque su cabeza queda más baja que la del chico.

—¿Sigues mareado? —Pregunta moviendo el dedo índice frente a sus ojos. Despacio, de un lado a otro. Él sigue el movimiento lentamente.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunta con ese tono de voz que suelen usar las madres para dejar claro que no puedes engañarlas.

—Quizá un poco. Se me pasará.

Cressida alza una mano para acunar la mejilla de Messalla. Le acaricia el pómulo con el pulgar dulcemente.

—En cuanto explotó la vaina creí que te habíamos perdido. Como a Boggs. —Messalla atrapa su mano y le besa el dorso con afecto— Saliste volando y te estampaste contra una pared. Y te quedaste ahí tirado, sin moverte.

—Pobre pared entonces si tuvo que soportar uno de mis placajes.

Messalla trata de reírse para quitarle importancia, pero le sale una carcajada demasiado forzada y débil. Cressida frunce el ceño con preocupación. Le inspecciona la frente, donde le está empezando a salir un moretón. Desliza la yema de los dedos con cuidado sobre el golpe y termina tocando el piercing de su ceja, manchado con sangre seca. Lo malo de los piercings, un golpe directo en ellos puede hacerte mucho daño, aunque no sea muy potente. Quizá a parte de eso también tenga jaqueca.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Messalla hace una mueca.

—Solo oigo un zumbido y me pita el cerebro. No es nada, se me pasará.

Cressida se pone de pie suspirando por la nariz.

—Creo que debería darte una aspirina o algo. Puede que haya una especie de botiquín por aquí. Píldoras, comprimidos o cualquier cosa.

Cressida da una vuelta completa girando sobre sus talones para observar el baño. Es una habitación bastante amplia con colores vivos. Además, cuenta con un jacuzzi grande y reluciente, situado junto a una ducha de puertas corredizas. Junto a la puerta hay un lavabo enorme que se extiende pegado a la pared, con espacio para el salpicadero y para dejar el bote de jabón y los cepillos de dientes. Debajo hay un pequeño armario de baño. Se arrodilla y rebusca en él.

—Mi primo vivía en uno como estos, por esta zona. —Oye comentar a Messalla con voz queda— Prueba con el espejo, quizá pueda abrirse.

Cressida se pone en pie de un salto. Presiona los dedos contra el espejo, donde deja imprimidas las huellas de sus dedos (la pesadilla de su madre), y lo desliza. Messalla tenía razón, es hay un pequeño armario en la pared, con tintes de colores para el pelo, esmaltes de uñas de tonos chillones y varios paquetes de aspirinas. El dueño del apartamento debía ser muy amigo de las fiestas, pero no de la resaca de la mañana siguiente.

No pierde tiempo. Rápidamente, abre el grifo del lavabo y llena el vaso de plástico. Deja caer una aspirina y espera unos segundos a que se disuelva. Vuelve con Messalla y se acuclilla ante él, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna del chico. Le da un apretón afectivo en la rodilla y le tiende el vaso. Él se lo bebe de un trago largo.

—A veces no sé que haría sin tus cuidados. —Sonríe el chico, apretando la mano que Cressida tiene en su rodilla.

—Quién sabe. Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida que nadie podrá resolver jamás. Anda, vamos. Deberíamos volver con los demás. —Dice tirando de las mangas de su chaqueta para levantarlo— Algún día me gustaría recibir una retribución por todos esos cuidados. —Añade bromeando.

Messalla la alcanza de camino a la puerta y le envuelve la cintura con los brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Oh sí, te lo pagaré algún día. ¡Con intereses! —Se cierne sobre ella y le da un beso en los labios— En cuanto la guerra termine prometo llevarte el desayuno a la cama todas las mañanas, iríamos a pasear por la playa del Distrito 4,¡incluso podríamos conseguir una casa allí! ¿Qué te parece? Y los viernes podríamos cenar a la luz de un par de velas, quizá velas perfumadas, no sé. También podríamos. . .

—A veces te pones tan meloso que das diabetes, Mess. —Ríe la chica.

El chico le hace cosquillas en la cintura y consigue que ella ría, con esa risa dulce y clara que lo emboba.

—Como si no estuvieses dispuesta a hacerte diabética por mí, Cress.


End file.
